Le temps déborde
by Rosa Earl Jasper
Summary: \Twoshot\ Eren était le jour, brûlant comme l'Astre des cieux dont les couleurs jalousaient son regard. Et Levi était là, si fade et si gris face à lui, invisible à ses yeux trop purs et à son innocence ardente. Mais il savait, il savait pour les abysses qui le happaient, et la douleur était telle qu'il lui semblait mourir pour cette douceur devenue un supplice.
1. première partie

**Salut salut!**

 **Un petit twoshot en attendant une fiction qui normalement devrait arriver bientôt.**

 **Plutôt inspiré du poème qui suit, il ne traite cependant pas d'amour fou mais d'obsession passionnée.**

 **Si vous pouviez le lire sur Bouche à lèvres d'Odezenne ce serait génial!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

« Voici le jour

En trop : le temps déborde.

Mon amour si léger prend le poids d'un supplice. »

Paul Eluard, _Le temps déborde_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorsque Levi l'appris, il était appuyé à sa fenêtre, détaillant les rues barrées par les longs sillons humides qui ruisselaient le long des carreaux. Ce jour-là c'était le ciel entier qui semblait s'être brisé, déversant ses sanglots sur la ville plus grise que les lourds nuages qui la surplombaient, happant les ardoises des toits trop hauts et les cheminées.

Puis il avait reçu un message d'Erwin, bref et rempli d'empathie impossible.

Cela s'était passé quelques jours avant qu'il ne soit mis au courant par le proviseur. Et Levi avait vu juste. Il voyait toujours juste.

Mais cette fois ci, il aurait voulu se tromper.

Son portable entre ses paumes tremblantes il s'était assis sur son lit, en proie à de violents hauts le cœur. _Quelques jours._ Des heures d'ignorance passées, mille pensées perdues. C'était un profond néant qui l'étreignait violemment, brisant ses os, tordant ses entrailles, déchirant tout son être. Levi avait essayé de se lever, d'atteindre une nouvelle fois la fenêtre pour joindre sa peine au ciel, en vain. Happé par une force invisible il était brusquement retombé au sol et, tressautant de rage, il y avait enfin laissé éclater sa douleur.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été si vivant, il n'aurait pu croire que la souffrance serait telle lorsque tout prendrait fin. _Et pourtant._ Mais, même baigné de délires fiévreux, il ne put regretter de l'avoir croisé un si beau jour. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à la personne qui avait, l'espace d'un instant, éclairé les ténèbres de toute une vie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Des mois plus tôt.**

Eren était le jour, aussi brûlant que l'astre dans les cieux aux couleurs de son regard, brouillant ses sens à son passage. Il était d'une fraîcheur exquise, indispensable, une légèreté dans un décor trop chargé. Et ses doigts enroulés autour de la barre métallique, son pied tapant machinalement le plancher du bus, il attendait que ce dernier desserve son arrêt.

Levi, face à lui, le détaillait doucement. Ses mèches de cheveux bruns trop longues qui retombaient sur ses yeux fermés à cette heure trop matinale, sa peau autrefois halée mais qui maintenant semblait d'une pâleur maladive autour de ses lèvres rosées, les froids rayons du soleil d'hiver qui éclairaient faiblement ses épaules et dessinaient dans son cou des sillons d'ombres brunâtres.

Le bus eut soudainement un mouvement d'écart puis il freina brusquement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'air froid s'engouffra dans le véhicule tandis que de nouveaux élèves rentraient. Eren, maladroit, tituba dans un froissement d'étoffes avant de resserrer sa prise sur la barre métallique. Une main aux ongles vernis se posa rapidement sur son avant-bras pour l'aider à se stabiliser, et Levi vit apparaître parmi la masse une jeune fille souriante qui plaqua ses lèvres d'un rouge sombre sur les joues du plaisant Eren. Leurs rires recouvrirent un instant le bourdonnement incessant du bus, s'évapora dans l'air chargé.

Levi rentra son menton dans son écharpe, enfonça ses mains plus profondément dans les poches de son manteau de toile.

Il détourna son regard de son beau visage, détailla distraitement le tissu de ses chaussures abîmé par les années. Ce n'était pas si vieux, comme histoire. Un mois, deux mois peut-être. L'apparition soudaine de cette sublime créature entre les vieux ouvrages de la bibliothèque du lycée, ses mains caressant les pages jaunies, quelques jours après la rentrée. Le lendemain, il avait dévalé devant lui les escaliers d'un pas mal assuré, deux livres sous ses bras croisés. Une fois, un trop court instant, il avait pu croiser son envoutant regard, tel un douloureux baiser. Et depuis, Levi n'avait plus jamais réussi à la quitter des yeux.

Mais en vérité, Eren, lui, ne le voyait pas.

Il ne le vit pas lorsque Levi le frôla lorsque le bus desservait l'arrêt du lycée, il ne le vit pas lorsqu'il marchait devant son amie et lui. Levi se fondait dans le décor, sans âme et sans couleur, peut-être trop fade pour son innocence éclatante. Et il ne vit pas non plus Levi ôter discrètement ses écouteurs pour s'enivrer de sa voix.

« … nouvel album, il est génial. Le guitariste est fantastique. Sans oublier la voix du bassiste ! Il faut absolument que je te l'apporte, demain. »

Son amie glissa brusquement sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Tu ne faisais pas de la guitare, avant ? »

Levi vit le brun hésiter.

« Si, si. Mais elle a été perdue dans le déménagement de l'été dernier, et j'économise pour m'en racheter une, maintenant. Ça me manque beaucoup trop. Gratter un peu, chanter. En ce moment, je rêve de pouvoir reprendre un des titres du groupe dont je t'ai parlé. Et puis celle de la salle de musique a disparu aussi. »

La fille hocha la tête, secoua ses courts cheveux ébènes.

«Justement, tu sais, nous avons monté un groupe avec Jean, Armin et Annie, il y a quelques mois. Mais Annie est partie, et il nous manque un guitariste et un chanteur – Armin fait de son mieux mais c'est juste impossible. Lorsque tu auras ta guitare, tu voudrais nous rejoindre ? »

Eren marqua un arrêt, Levi ralentit.

« Oui, oui. Ce serait génial. »

Le reste de la conversation ne l'importa pas, il ne prêtait attention qu'au doux ronronnement de la douce voix du brun, trop occupé à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Autrefois Eren jouait de la guitare, chantait. Il avait déjà remarqué les éternels écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, ses doigts qui frappaient un rythme sur n'importe quelle surface – le siège du bus, une table de la bibliothèque.

Il pensa soudainement à la vieille guitare de son père, qui trainait dans le grenier, jamais touchée depuis qu'il était parti en lui laissant.

Le soir, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il se précipita vers la trappe qui donnait au dernier étage de leur maison. L'instrument était là, protégé par une housse râpée et poisseuse de poussière. Il la prit sous son bras avec difficulté, redescendit sur le palier. Lorsqu'il la retira, la guitare semblait intacte, luisante sous la lumière, son bois mordoré parcourut de noeuds plus foncés.

Lorsqu'il fit glisser ses doigts sur les cordes, il sentit comme un coup dans sa poitrine.

Il y avait plusieurs années de cela, il s'était juré de ne jamais y toucher, ni même d'y penser. Les affaires de son père devait rester au grenier, là, à leur place dans la poussière, aussi oubliées que l'était leur propriétaire.

Mais pour Eren, Levi ne pouvait-il pas mettre tout cela de côté?

Il soupira, mis la guitare de côté et entreprit de nettoyer la housse. Oui, demain, il la lui donnera.

Ces dernières semaines, il n'avait pas vraiment vu Eren sourire. Se décomposer, plutôt. Sa peau de plus en plus pâle, ses gestes toujours plus saccadés.

Demain, il laissera la guitare dans la salle de musique, posée en évidence contre un des pupitres.


	2. seconde partie

La guitare fut déposée et les semaines passèrent. Parfois, lorsque Levi traversait les couloirs, il entendait des notes s'échapper de la salle de musique. S'il s'approchait assez près, rarement, il pouvait deviner les intonations de la voix d'Eren.

Mais au paroxysme de son bonheur, certains matins, il croisait ce dernier la guitare posée sur ses épaules, rayonnant.

Fin mai, on annonça l'annuel concours des lycéens, chaque établissement étant représenté par un groupe. Les efforts semblèrent redoubler dans la salle où s'entraînaient quotidiennement le brun et son groupe d'amis. Seuls musiciens de leur lycée, leur participation avait semblé évidente.

Mais les apparitions d'Eren elles, se faisaient moins fréquentes.

Parfois, il disparaissait des semaines entières pour revenir plus fatigué encore, des bandages serrant ses membres.

Et au fond de lui, Levi savait.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le soir du concours, Erwin l'accompagna. La scène avait été montée dans une prairie à l'écart des lotissements les plus éloignés du centre-ville, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'un lac clair. Sous un ciel de topaze sombre, l'endroit était noir de monde, et ils se frayèrent difficilement un chemin vers le devant de la scène. Levi oublia les mains moites qui attrapaient ses vêtements, les visages inconnus qui frôlaient le sien. Voir Eren n'avait pas de prix.

Puis brusquement, les projecteurs incendièrent soudainement la scène et une nuée de murmures s'éleva du public. Le pré était plein, les corps se pressaient les uns aux autres dans une oppressante chaleur et Levi étouffait. Il se tourna vers Erwin, posa une main moite sur son avant-bras. Son ami remarqua son malaise et glissa ses lèvres à son oreille.

"Doucement, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Regarde, on est si proches les uns des autres que tu peux tranquillement mater le derrière de celle-là sans même que son mec s'en aperçoive, il rajouta en riant, un doigt pointé sur une jeune fille placée à quelques pas d'eux."

Levi fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean usé.

Sur la scène, un groupe apparut. Couverts par les cris des spectateurs, les lycéens se plaça derrière un instrument. Ils échangèrent quelques mots inaudibles et le guitariste, un grand blond, les présentèrent: bonsoir à tous, heureux de représenter leur lycée pour cette compétition . Il espérait que tous passeraient une bonne soirée. Puis le batteur commença soudainement et le blond, levant les bras, déclama le titre qu'ils allaient interpréter avant de lui aussi empoigner son instrument.

La foule éclata. Levi ferma les yeux et attendit que ces cris soudains d'hystérie prirent fin.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir Eren. Eren sublimé par les feux trop ardents des projecteurs, Eren qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps.

Mais viendrait-il seulement? N'était-ce pas trop tard?

Il jeta un regard angoissé à Erwin mais celui-ci était trop préoccupé par le groupe qui passait actuellement. Alors Levi rentra son menton dans le col de son sweat trop grand et attendit patiemment que tout cela s'achève, ignorant les hurlements toujours plus enthousiastes de la foule qui lui perçaient les tympans.

Bientôt, ce fut un autre groupe, représentant d'un autre lycée, qui prit place sur scène. Nouvelle présentation, nouveau lycée. Ils démarrèrent comme les précédents. Levi les écouta à peine. Il ferma finalement les yeux pour ne plus voir toute cette masse s'agitant bruyamment et le piteux jeu de lumière qui accompagnait cette prestation.

Finalement, coupé de tout, il ne remarqua pas lorsque cela s'arrêta, et Erwin dut le secouer discrètement pour le sortir de ses pensées.

"Levi! C'est bon, regarde, il y a le gars."

Instinctivement ses paupières s'ouvrirent, son regard se posa sur la scène tandis qu'il relevait la tête.

Eren était là. Dans un pantalon noir et un tshirt blanc trop grand, relevant la terrible pâleur de sa peau. Ses yeux de saphir parcouraient le public, et il souriait, serrant dans ses mains frêles une guitare que Levi ne connaissait que trop bien.

S'avançant vers le micro, il ouvrit ses lèvres sèches.

"Bonsoir."

Sa voix tressautait, hésitante.

"Nous représentons le lycée du quartier Est."

Il se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe, et ils l'encouragèrent d'un signe de tête.

"Nous allons commencer par Vision of division, des Strokes. Passez une bonne soirée."

Un dernier sourire, ses doigts qui glissent sur le manche de la guitare.

Erwin se tourna vers Levi mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention. Bientôt, ce fut à Eren de chanter.

Alors, il n'hésita plus, sa voix soudainement si grave et profonde enveloppant la foule devenue plus calme, ses paupières à demi refermées sur ses orbes dans lequel semblait se miroiter le ciel, comme il libérait toute sa puissance.

"Levi, souffla Erwin lorsqu'il s'arrêta. D'accord, il a une jolie voix, un joli minois. Mais mec, t'es grave, pourquoi t'as fait tout cela?"

-Regarde le, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir se détourner d'Eren. Il brille, il n'a jamais autant brillé, et ça brûle, ça brûle si fort! mais je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs, c'est au-delà de mes forces. Et pourtant."

Au même moment, la voix d'Eren se brisa sur les dernières notes.

"Et pourtant quoi? continua Erwin."

Levi ne pouvait se détourner du brun, la vérité était si dure à entendre. Il brûlait, et jamais le futur n'avait pu paraître si beau. Mais il le sentait défaillir sous ses notes trop puissantes, chamboulé par les percussions trop fortes et la pression trop grande de la foule. Non, c'était stupide de croire que cela aurait pu être autrement.

" Il est malade, dit-il enfin. Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Ses absences, ses blessures. Il est malade et il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Et pourtant, jamais il n'a été aussi sublime. Et ça fait mal. "

Les instruments cessèrent, la foule sembla exploser. Erwin serra tendrement le poignet de Levi, comme s'il pouvait comprendre une infime partie du désespoir qui l'étreignait à cet instant. Mais ce dernier ne sentit rien, tentant lui-même d'échapper au néant profond qui le happait. Il se raccrochait au Eren du moment présent, Eren dont le cœur battait encore. Eren qui, lessivé, s'était appuyé à son micro, sa guitare brusquement si lourde posée contre sa hanche. Il balayait d'un regard perdu l'océan humain et soudain, une ultime fois, ses deux orbes se posèrent sur Levi, capturèrent un instant son regard.

Et lorsqu'il se détourna enfin, plus faible que jamais, Levi sut qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même.


End file.
